1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filters for cigarettes. In one aspect, it relates to a filter with a flow directing baffle at the mouth or outlet end of a filter. In another aspect, the invention relates to a filter for a cigarette having means to direct the flow of the smoke exiting the filter in a direction generally at an angle outwardly from the mouth end of the filter. In a further respect, the invention relates to a cigarette filter of the class described having ventilating air directing grooves formed therein for directing ventilating air to the mouth end of the filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of filters for cigarettes which are in the low and ultra-low tar (1 mg. to 10 mg.) category, most of the filters use a large quantity of ventilating air which is introduced into the filter to reduce the tar in the smoke stream through dilution. In most of the commercially available products, the smoke is concentrated in the center of the filter and, during smoke draw, enters the smoker's mouth horizontally or longitudinally, thereby missing many of the "taste buds"; thus, delivering very little taste.
There have been suggested special type filters for cigarettes wherein the filters are provided with means to alter the flow of the smoke stream passing therethrough in anticipation of improving the efficiency of the filter. U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,289 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,945 are examples of filters which teach the restriction of smoke flow in the filter and then mixes the smoke with ventilating air just prior to exiting from the filter at the mouth end thereof. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,005 which teaches a patent image of an emblem being formed on the exposed end of the filter which is developed by the smoke passing therethrough during use. Many other examples of mixing smoke with ventilating air are known in the art, but none teach the concept of smoke being diverted from the center as it exits the filter. Italian No. 655,251 teaches a baffle in the shape of a disc at the outlet end of a filter and U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,122 teaches the use of ventilating air mixing in separate channels along the outer surface and mixing with the exiting smoke in the center of the filter in the smoker's mouth.